Suds
by Pandora-chan
Summary: Somehow, Eriol has ended up in a bathtub... ExT.


**Title:**_Suds_  
**Warnings:** dirty humour, and possibly will be stolen and used in a fic-in-progress (see my website for more info)  
**Disclaimer:** I'd wish to own CCS, but the price is probably too high for me.

* * *

He awoke to find himself uncomfortably warm, with the smell of sandalwood surrounding him.

Eriol blinked slowly, his blurry vision slowly clearing through the haze of steam. As he became more awake he noticed three things of definite importance: he was in his bathroom – bathtub to be exact; he was naked; and there were fingers massaging his scalp. The latter of which was probably the most startling, and in alarm he sloshed water over the side of the claw-footed tub onto the tiles.

"Tsk. I'm not cleaning that up."

The gentle amusement in that familiar voice made him smile, and he relaxed back onto the legs behind him, eyes drifting closed again. "Not that I'm complaining, but I am a little concerned that I don't recall how we got here."

She giggled, leaning his head back to rinse off some of the shampoo. "That's because you were drinking too much. You know better than to drink with me, my tolerance is excellent." He opened his eyes as she submerged all but his face in the water. She was perched above him, apparently seated on the stool, with her legs in the water and a towel loosely draped around her frame. Damp strands of hair escaped the messy knot on her head, curling slightly in the steam. She caught his gaze and blew bubbles of shampoo off her fingers in an innocent kiss.

"I'm still curious to know how that came about," he mused as his head was lifted from the water. "It seems rather improper that the Daidouji-heiress is able to consume such large amounts of alcohol with no apparent ill-effect."

"Ah, I'm afraid it's one of the mysteries of the world. Such as how you couldn't string a sentence together half an hour ago, and now are talking just as coherently as usual."

He chuckled at that, eyes sliding closed again as she worked conditioner into his hair. "Mystery indeed." He lay there, close to dozing off again, when a question struck him that demanded answering. " Tomoyo?"

"Hm?" She seemed rather content with combing the conditioner through his hair.

"What happened that my hair required washing?"

She paused in her combing, and he almost swore he could feel the grin spread across her face. He began to wonder if he made a mistake in asking, but had the nagging feeling that he really ought to know.

"That would be the cream."

Eriol sat up in mild alarm, uncaring of the waves of water tumbling over the rim of the tub, and turned to look at her. "… Cream?!"

Her laughter was unnerving, but she took pity on the panic in his eyes. "After you downed that last brandy you decided that food sex was your new fetish, and were adamant that whipped cream was the best way to start. The unfortunate part was that you forgot that cream requires whipping."

Eriol groaned in horror as the vague details began to return, yet somehow was more concerned about the state of his carpet. Before he could ask, however, Tomoyo was leaning forward, her lips next to his ear. "It tasted good, though," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, then smiled wickedly. "Well, you do love white sauces," he quipped. His response resulted in a face full of soapy water. Sputtering, he wiped the water from his face and grabbed the nearest towel to wipe off the suds around his eyes. It was when his vision was cleared that he realised the towel had previously been wrapped around Tomoyo's body. Grinning, he pulled her into the bath before she could get another, and delighted in the squeal she emitted.

"Oh dear, now you're all wet."

Her glare could kill bunnies.

Luckily, he was immune. He kissed the corner of her mouth in an attempt to dispel her annoyance – it was one of her weak points he had discovered, and delighted in exploiting. Sure enough, within moments her eyes were closed and she was in the process of draping herself across his body in bliss.

Locks of hair tickled his nose. "You smell like beer… and brandy…"

"I think you're imagining things, Hiiragizawa-san. I most certainly do not drink brandy."

Eriol chuckled, and finger-combed her hair until it fell loose past her shoulders into the water. "If you say so, dear, but true or not I think it needs a wash."

She raised her head and looked at him. Then at the shower. Then back at him. "I'd rather move there," she pointed at the in the direction of the shower.

"I agree."

However, it seemed neither was particularly inclined to move from their current spot. It was another hour before they moved from the tub, flushed from the heat and shriveled like prunes, and from there they landed almost straight in bed. Three days later Tomoyo had a head cold and Eriol was still picking flakes of conditioner out of his hair.

A week later the carpet was replaced due to an unintentionally forgotten stain.

* * *

_Your thoughts are important to me! Review_ ♥_ And, as per usual, feel free to visit my website and contribute ideas to other fics I am working on!_


End file.
